


Boycott (January 12, 2019)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2019 Daily Drabbles [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Word of the Day Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Direct action.Word of the Day: Boycottto engage in a concerted refusal to have dealings with (a person, a store, an organization, etc.) usually to express disapproval or to force acceptance of certain conditions





	Boycott (January 12, 2019)

The clone soldiers of the Grand Army of the Republic were honor- and duty-bound to serve the people, at the expense of their own lives and happiness. They were raised to die so rich people wouldn’t need to, sent to war with peacekeepers turned Generals to command them- and they died. They died through negligence, through arrogance, through sheer bad luck.

The day came when they’d had enough, and every one of them laid down their arms, refused to take them up again. They were punished, but the Republic could not defend itself without them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't quite like this fic, but it's all I could come up with for this prompt.


End file.
